


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 7: Bloodstone

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, One-Sided Attraction, Trauma, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: After returning from the family road trip, Piers goes to resume his combat training with Jasper. Jasper, however, is interested in being more than training partners and Piers is not at all comfortable with that
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Jasper/Original Male Character, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 14





	1. An awkward training session

"So, is this really okay, Mr. Greg?" Joshua asked. "Of course it is, you've worked for me for three years, you've more than earned my trust, The Car Wash is all yours now, I'm retiring" Greg responded. "So, what'll you do now?" Joshua asked. "Well, I'm pretty satisfied with how my life is now, I've got everything I need right here in my van" Greg explained. "You're really just going to live in your van? Wouldn't that be hard on your back?" Joshua asked. "Well Steven and Connie did invite me to stay, actually" Greg said "I'll be sleeping on their couch, I'm just waiting for them to get back from their road trip." "Well...good luck Mr. Greg, enjoy your retirement, old man!" "Who needs luck when I'm still getting royalty cheque's from Marty" Greg bragged "I still haven't even finished off the money from the first cheque."

Greg pulled up to the Beach House and was greeted by Garnet and Amethyst. "Hello Greg, this is the house, and here is the door, do you understand?" Amethyst teased. "Amethyst, I'm old, not senile" Greg said. Greg entered the house, and saw a little sign on the couch that said "welcome home grandpa" in Rose's handwriting. Greg couldn't help but feel flattered, ever since his granddaughter was a little girl, she would write him notes like this, it touched his heart to know that his granddaughter was still doing little nice things like this. Greg sat down on the couch and relaxed. "So this is retired life huh? I can get used to this" Greg commented. 

The reason Greg was moving in with Steven and Connie was because of back problems that had recently started surfacing after years of sleeping in a van for the later years of his life. Greg was thrilled by the offer for him to stay with his son and his family. Being the father of Steven Universe had its stressful and almost heartbreaking moments but, little things like this, made it all worth it. 

Greg saw his son's car pull up in front of the house, he decided to come out and greet him. As soon as he got out the door, he was ambushed by a very tight hug from his granddaughter. "Grandpa Greg!" Rose cried out. "Hey-hey! Rosie!" Greg cried back. "Rose, remember your grandfather's back pain" Connie instructed. "Oh don't worry about it" Greg assured his daughter-in law "A hug from my granddaughter isn't gonna kill me!" Greg than turned to his grandson "Piers! How's my favorite grandson!" He said while messing up Piers's hair. "I'm your only grandson, grandpa" Piers said, giggling slightly. "Which is why your my favorite grandson" Greg explained. Greg than went down to the car to greet Steven, who was holding the twins in his arms. "Steven, welcome back! and hello girls, nice to see you two again" Greg said. The twins grabbed ahold of Greg's beard and tugged on it. This had been a tradition since Steven was born, when Steven was a baby, he'd occasionally tug on Greg's beard, and when Rose was born she did the same, and Piers was no different, although Greg found it painful, he also found it kind of cute.

After unpacking all the luggage, the family finally settled in, it was than that Greg finally felt at home. Steven was catching up with his dad, telling him about the vacation. Piers figured that since everyone was all preoccupied, he decided to go see his fighting instructor. Rose told him about what had happened to her. Rose had made first contact with the Gembusters, if two of them had already made their way to Earth, it was only a matter of time before more came. 

* * *

Piers had walked through the forest, but than quickly noticed something hurtling towards him, he quickly leaped out of the way. "Good, you remembered dodging" A raspy female voice said. "Well, It's kind of hard to forget when you greet me by throwing things at me out of nowhere" Piers said. "Well, It's like I always say..." Jasper began. "The enemy won't give me any warning when they attack" Piers continued. "Good. You're learning...now wait right here, while I go inside and get ready." Jasper said. Jasper quickly ran into her cave. It was than that Piers noticed that something was off. There was what appeared to be a table with a tablecloth on it, a bouquet of flowers on the table cloth, candles, and a camp fire. Jasper came out wearing an expensive looking dress and was wearing makeup. "You've just been gone so long, I thought we'd take it easy this evening" Jasper said. Piers was speechless, he had no idea what the heck was going on...this felt like a date, not a training session. 

"Uh...Jasper...what's going on here? The flowers, candles, what's going on here?" Piers said. "Don't you like me?" Jasper asked. "Uh...yeah, I guess" Piers said nervously. Piers was hoping this was some sort of training on how to recognize deception, because this was making him uncomfortable. He felt like he was in a situation not at all different from one of manga in the "definitely not for kids" section of Lapis's manga collection. "Hold tight, while I get our dinner" Jasper said. She went back into the cave and bought out two skewers made from pointy sticks and on them was two reddish pink objects "Jasper are those...?" "Skinned rabbits? yes! yes they are! Skinned them myself, they made the most adorable screams" Jasper said. Piers had heard of the time his father had went through a vegetarian phase, and he now knew why. 

Jasper put the skewers over the fire to let them roast. "You humans like your dead animal carcasses roasted, right?" Jasper asked. "Um...Yeah, that's one of the ways we do them..." Piers said awkwardly. "Personally, I never ate myself, but hey, It's era three right? gotta try new things" Jasper said. "Sure...but you know, you don't have to try everything, I mean, the there's nothing wrong with only doing the things you want to do" Piers said, trying to be subtle. "Oh, yes I understand, don't worry, I am totally sticking to the things I want to do" Jasper said, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable Piers was. Piers was beginning to worry that Jasper might have misinterpreted what he said as an invitation to something he didn't want to happen.

Just then, Lapis's voice echoed in his head "If Jasper starts being nice to you, get out of there, don't look back, just run". Jasper put down the skewers on the table. "Dinner's ready, I hope you like it" Jasper said. Piers, despite not having an appetite, decided not to turn down Jasper's offer. Jasper was even scarier when she's being nice, and he did not want to piss her off. He reluctantly ate the roasted rabbit. "This is...pretty good" Piers said "nice and tender..." "Indeed, I can see why you humans like eating so much" Jasper said. "Well, It's not like we eat because we like it, we do it because if we don't we'd die" Piers explained. "Than I'll make sure you're nice and fed, there are a lot of animals in this forest, just say the word, and I can get anything for you, deer, bear, you name it" Jasper said, leaning closer. "How about some dessert" Jasper said, dumping a handful of berries and one walnut onto his plate. "Oh wait, hold on, I forgot you human's don't like these with the shells on" Jasper said, taking the walnut off his plate and cracking it open with her fist. Piers instinctively placed his hands on his groin in reaction to that. Jasper looked concerned and said "Is something the matter...sweetie". Hearing Jasper call him "sweetie" felt like the perfect time for him to get the hell out of there. 

"Oh, uh, I think my mom's worrying about me, I'd better get home...err...thanks for the lovely meal" Piers said nervously. He quickly rushed off. "I better talk to Pierre and see what he thinks about this" Jasper wondered to herself

End of Chapter 1


	2. A stormy night

*7000 years ago, unknown planet*

An Agate was doing her rounds of the planet she was put in charge of monitoring by Yellow Diamond herself, unaware that she was being pursued by a tall, lanky, figure lurking in the distance. She inspected the various gems, all of whom have to report to her. The Agate made sure her pearl was jotting down everything, so that she could have her progress report to her diamond ready for presentation. The figure kept up its pursuit of the agate, staying within the still remaining trees for cover. 

The Agate turned to some bismuths working. "How goes the work to the communication tower?" The Agate asked. "Should be done by tomorrow, Yellow Agate" The Lead Bismuth said. "Tomorrow? But you've been struggling with this for months" The Agate queried. "Well, with the organics out of the way, construction got a whole lot easier, now that we don't have to drive away any natives" The Bismuth explained. "Ah, yes, I can see how that would improve efficiency, carry on" The Agate said before resuming her duties. The Figure observed the bismuth at work, making sure none of them was looking their way, as there was a clearing between trees he'd have to cross if they were to pursue the agate, and so the figure waited and than made a mad dash towards the trees on the other side of clearing, making sure to be quiet but fast.The Agate, at last, arrived at their ship. The Agate instructed her pearl to remain outside. The Agate went inside the ship, as the figure watched. When the door closed, the pearl finally noticed the figure approaching, she tried to scream for her Agate but a hand blocked her mouth.  
  


The Agate ran through all the communication channels until she finally got Yellow Diamond on screen. "Yellow Diamond, this is Yellow Agate Facet 7D91 Cut 3KW, presenting you with the monthly progress report of the Tanaria Colony's development" Yellow Agate announced. "Oh yes, during my time on the moon base you were having trouble with the organics on the planet, if I recall" Yellow Diamond said. "Well, that's not a problem anymore, the backup you sent has taken care of problem, and from my rounds this morning, it would appear that productivity has really boosted since then" The Agate bragged "In fact, according to a report from one of sapphires you were gracious enough to send here, we should be done at least a hundred years ahead of schedule." "That actually does sound impressive" Yellow Diamond said. The Agate sent the report through the channels and it arrived at Yellow Diamond's end of the line. Yellow Diamond inspected the report. "You really were telling the truth, weren't you? Very impressive" Yellow Diamond said "I'm glad to see there is nothing else impeding progress, I shall come visit within the next year, keep up the good work until then" Yellow Diamond ended the communication. The biggest smile showed itself on Yellow Agates face, she let out a cry of joy as soon as she was sure Yellow Diamond wasn't still on the line. The poor Agate was unaware, however, that she wasn't alone on the ship. The figure had gotten in, carrying a small but still very heavy boulder. "I don't believe it, praise, praise from my diamond...she hardly praises anybody!" The Agate said. The figure crept in closer. "I should give everyone the day off tomorrow as a reward, one day of stagnation couldn't hurt anybody", The figure was now behind the Agate, holding the boulder over her head, "Nothing could possibly ruin this for me!" The figure let go of the boulder, poofing the Agate. The Agate's gem fell to the ground with the boulder plummeting behind it. The boulder landed on the gemstone with a sickening crunch. The figure lifted up the boulder and saw the pieces of the Agate's gem, and slammed the boulder against them until they were nothing but dust. "You! Get in here!" The figure demanded. "Yes...organic lifeform" The Agate's now former Pearl reluctantly said. The Pearl gasped in horror, seeing the remains of her agate on the floor like that. "You can cry later! Tell me how to make this thing fly!" The figure demanded. At other areas of the planet, numerous gems saw Yellow Agate's ship fly out of the sky. They wondered if she had other duties to attend to. Back at the ship, the figure, with his hands on the controls of the ship, declared "I will find others like me, and together we will crush all gems, crush them all!:

* * *

Piers noticed that it was getting pretty cloudy on the way home. He checked the weather app and it said that there was going to be a storm in the area tonight. Piers got home and noticed everyone was at the table waiting for him. "Piers, where the heck were you? This is your grandfather's first dinner spent living here and you're late!?" Connie scolded. "Hold on now Connie, I remember a certain young man who was always out and about like him" Greg said looking in Steven's direction. "That's not the point Dad, you're living with us now and we wanted this first day to be special" Steven said. "I know you did Shtu-ball, but I already feel like I'm home, besides he's home now and that's what matters" Greg said "Now come and join us for pizza." Piers than remembered that rabbit he ate with Jasper...he didn't have an appetite after that, especially after forcing himself to eat the rabbit because of how Jasper mentioned how she got the rabbits. "Actually...I already ate something on the way home" Piers said. "Seriously, Piers we've been talking about today on the way home" Steven said "I hate to do this on dad's first day of living here but your grounded young man, we'll talk later." 

The storm had started as Piers sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, he decided he'd tell his dad about Jasper, it was the right thing to do, even thought it would land him in more hot water than he already was. His dad had warned him to never under any circumstances talk to Jasper, and he was starting to understand why. What he couldn't understand however was what made Jasper change. That's when he heard Jasper call for him from his bedroom door. "PIEEERRS!" Jasper cried. Piers opened the window and saw Jasper was holding a radio over her head, it sounded as though it was playing a sappy romantic tune, but he couldn't quite make it out. "Jasper, where did you get that radio!?" Piers shouted out. "I stole it!" Jasper shouted back. 

"You know, there's a thunderstorm tonight, the antenna is going to attract lighting!" Piers warned. "What!?" Jasper called back, not hearing him through the boom of thunder. "I said, you're going to get electrocuted!" Piers said. "Huh!?" Jasper said. Jasper put down the radio and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Piers, we need to talk about our relationship!" Jasper shouted. "What!?" Piers exclaimed, but this time in disbelief, not because he couldn't hear her over the storm. "I said we need to talk about our-" Than all of the sudden Jasper was interrupted by lighting striking the radio. "How did that happen?" Jasper wondered. "It was the antenna, metal attracts lighting!" Piers said. "Hey, wait a minute..." Jasper pondered "Just earlier..you warned me this would happen!" Jasper put her hands where her heart would be if she were a human "Oh, you do care!" Jasper said. "Oh god..." Piers said in disbelief. "Oh, are you one of those humans who makes, nightly prayers?" Jasper said "Oh no, I'm so sorry for interrupting your appeal to whatever deity you believe in." "No, I'm not like that!" Piers said. "Than why were you appealing to a deity?" Jasper said "Wait! were you just asking for it's blessings for our wedding!" "What!? No! Jasper, there is not going to be a wedding!" Piers said. "You're right, too tacky, I saw them in some of Pierre's magazines, we'll just skip to the making of our child" Jasper said. "Are you serious!?" Piers exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'd happily give up physical form for our baby!" Jasper assured him. "Jasper, I'm fourteen!" Piers argued. "That's okay, age didn't stop my diamond and your grandfather from having your father!" Jasper said. "No, I mean it'd be illegal!" Piers said. "Than we'll fight to change it, let nothing interfere with our love!" Jasper said.

It was clear that skipping around the point wasn't going to go anywhere, the only way he will get through to Jasper is to be blunt about it. "No...Jasper, we won't fight, because there is no love between us" Piers said. "Wh-what?" Jasper said. "Jasper, It's been great training with you, but I believe there has been a misunderstanding" Piers said "Jasper, I like you, but I do not love you, I don't know what made you think I did, but, I already have a girlfriend, and I am very happy with that relationship, I'm sorry but, my answer is no, good night" Piers closed the window, as Jasper stood there, motionless, with the look of shock and heartbreak on her face.

Later that night, everyone turned in for bed. Piers got up to use the bathroom. The storm had worsened over night, with bright lightning flashes. Piers gotten back into bed, but paused when he heard the creak of his window opening than closing. Just than lightning flashed and he saw looming figure in the distance in that instance. Piers shook his head "Must be that Wayne Gretzky cardboard cutout my boss gave to me, as a complimentary gift" Piers thought to himself. Lighting flashed again, and this time the looming figure was closer to his bed. Out of morbid and horrified curiosity, Piers leaned closer. Lighting flashed a third time and he was up close with a very furious looking Jasper. Piers was about to scream but Jasper out her hand over his mouth and all that could come out was a muffled sound. "So it's like that, huh?" Jasper said "I was told about men like you...you player!" Piers struggled to get out of Jasper's grasp but her hand was covering his mouth and nose, he could hardly breath. "You think you can play with my nonexistent heart like this, do you!?" Jasper "do you have any idea what I went through just for you!? I endured humiliation, I even tried to make myself look pretty just for you! Well I'm done doing it the human way, this time I'm doing it my way, like I've should have done!" Jasper put her hand off Piers's face as he gasped for air. "Jasper, wait! NOOO!" he cried out as he saw Jasper's body begin to glow. 

Steven burst into the room, with a very cranky look on his face. "Piers! What're you doing at this hour!?" Steven shouted "Do you have any idea wha-ha-haaat the fu-" What Steven saw standing on the bed wasn't his son, well at least partially wasn't his son. It looked like a cross between Gene Simmons and Venom from Spider-man. "I am Heliotrope" The being said in a creepy sounding voice. A flash of lighting and Steven saw a recognizable gemstone in the middle of the creatures nose and the misshapen copy of Steven's gem on near its navel. "Jasper...what are you doing?" Steven demanded. "There is no Jasper, there is also no Piers either, he's mine now! There is only Heliotrope!" The fusion boasted. All of the sudden the fusions form began to distort, Steven could make out the faint sound of his son's voice. "Dad Help!" his son's voice cried out. Quickly, the fusion's form stabilized. "Shut up! you had your chance!" Heliotrope said. Heliotrope pushed Steven out of the way and ran out the front door. Greg woke up and caught a small glimpse of the new fusion. "Steven...am I going senile, or did Gene Simmons just run out the door?" Greg said in a half awake state. "Nope, your not senile but that wasn't Gene Simmons, It was trouble" Steven said "don't worry, I'll take care of it, Amethyst! We've got trouble!"

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Heliotrope's rampage

Heliotrope was running east of beach city. "Where are we going!?" Heliotrope's Piers half asked, worriedly. "Simple, we are going to that camp your "girlfriend" works at and we're going to break her up!" Heliotrope's Jasper half responded. "Don't you mean break up with her!? I don't want to do that!" The Piers half exclaimed. "No, I meant what I said, you're mine now, all ties you've had in the past must be severed!" The Jasper half said. "No...I won't...let you!" The Piers half said, struggling to break loose from the fusion, but no success. "You're only one quarter diamond, little Piers, even Lapis is much stronger than you, you can't escape me, give up!" The Jasper half boasted.

It wasn't before long that they had arrived at the summer camp where Piers's girlfriend Alice worked. The storm has subsided by this point. At this camp, each councilor and councilor in training had to do a night patrol of the camp grounds to ensure the safety of the campers staying there. This hour just so happened to be Alice's patrol period. "Jasper, please, let me go, don't make me do this" Heliotrope's Piers half pleaded. "Oh no, we're together forever, we don't need a third wheel" The Jasper half shot back. Heliotrope tried moving forward, but the Piers half struggled to hold them back. 

"Who's there!?" Alice called out in Heliotrope's direction. Alice heard a rustling in the trees. "Timmy, is that you?" Alice called out, thinking one of the campers had sneaked out of their cabin "You better not be trying to raid the tuck shop in the middle of the night again, otherwise I'm calling your parents." "Alice..." A familiar yet distorted voice called out. "Piers, is that you? What are you doing all the way out here at this time of night" Alice asked. "No...don't come closer...run!" Piers's voice called back. "Shut up!" Another voice said. "Who's that with you?" Alice asked wandering closer. "No...stay back...I'm...she's...we're...dangerous!" Piers's voice desperately warned. "What the heck are you talking about?" Alice said, shining her flashlight in front of her. The flashlight's beam revealed a huge hulking creature before her, it looked like a cross between a sci-fi horror monster and a nonspecific edgy OC. "I can't hold us back" Piers's voice said "RUN!" Alice than realized that this must have been some fusion, she knew of fusion's from Piers. From the sound of it Piers had nothing to do with this fusion, but she had no time to ponder this, she had to do what Piers said and run. She ran into the sports barn, since it was darker inside there than on the outside and there was lots of sporting equipment in there, it'd be the perfect place to hide. 

She ran inside, shut the door and hid behind a nearby basketball rack, she knew the Sports Barn from the inside out because of her duties monitoring it yesterday. Just than she heard a slamming on the door. Alice was too close to the door, she had to get far away from it. She knew the storage room was at the back of the barn, it'd be the perfect place to hide as there was a passage to an underground room where the circuit breaker to the barn was kept. She crept behind the second closest piece of sporting equipment she could find. Heliotrope smashed against the door even harder. Until the door fell down, and moonlight filtered into the barn in a square shape. Heliotrope stuck it's tongue out, tasting the air like a snake. Heliotrope went to a ball rack that was on the opposite end of the barn and threw it aside. Soccer balls bounced everywhere. "Aaalllliiiicce" Heliotrope called out "Come out, come out wherever you are, sooner or later I'm going to toss aside every hiding place." "No, Jasper, stop, please! You don't have to do this!" Heliotrope's Piers side pleaded yet again. "Enough whining!" Heliotrope's Jasper half hissed "you drove me to this, playing with my emotions like that with all those kind words of yours!" "Those kind words were just that: kind words" The Piers half tried to explain. "It's too late, I don't believe you anymore!" The Jasper half asserted. 

From what Alice could gather this thing she was hiding from was the result of a misunderstanding. Regardless, she had to get the circuit breaker room, as quickly and as quietly as she can, but at the same time, her boyfriend was in clear distress, being held hostage by a psychotic gem, but what could she do? She continued on, sneaking behind every piece of equipment she could find, that's when she remembered where she was, next to the rock climbing wall, next to the circuit breaker room, this was the holy grail of hiding places, she remembered some of the campers used it as a hiding place during some of the hide and seek sessions. All she had to do was crawl through here and she was home free. When she was halfway across the back of the climbing wall and her flashlight fell off her belt and hit against one of the metal supporters of the rock climbing wall, making a very noticeable clanging sound. "There you are, homewrecker!" Heliotrope roared. Heliotrope ripped through the hard plastic like it was paper. Alice backed up against the wall, screaming in horror. "Jasper wait! You win, I take back everything I said!" Heliotrope's Piers half said. "You think I'm stupid?!" The Jasper half snapped "no Piers, I know what you're doing, you're trying protect this hussy, well I'm not listening!" Heliotrope bent all the supporters like they were coat hangers. Heliotrope reached out towards Alice, who had given up all hope that she'd survive this.

"Hold it right there!" Someone cried out. "No, not you again!" Heliotrope hissed. "Yep, me again!" Smokey Quartz announced. Heliotrope roared at Smokey and rushed towards them on all fours like some sort of animal. Smokey sent a yo-yo flying towards Heliotrope, which hit it and sent it flying backwards against the wall. "Of all fusions I had fought, I hated you the most!" Heliotrope shouted. "Feeling's mutual" Smokey Quartz nonchalantly said. Once again Heliotrope roared and rushed towards Smokey on all fours. Smokey sent her yo-yo flying forward again but this time Heliotrope nimbly dodged it and grabbed on to the whip part of the yo-yo and pulled smokey forward. Heliotrope punched Smokey in the gut as they got close enough. A Helmet formed on Heliotrope's head with a pink drill in front of it. "Woah, that's new" Smokey Quartz said. Heliotrope headbutted in Smokey's direction, Smokey got out of the way as quickly as they could.

Heliotrope grabbed Smokey's arms, the arm on their elbow couldn't stop Heliotrope from pinning them down. "Game over, you two" Heliotrope boasted. "Oh ho ho, the game's just begun" A voice said. Heliotrope looked into the direction of another fusion. "Back by popular demand it's Neo Sunstone!" Neo Sunstone said "well, not really but you get the idea." Heliotrope got into position for a spin dash towards Neo Sunstone. Neo Sunstone placed what looked like a sign down on the ground and got out of the way. Heliotrope made contact with the sign, causing it to spin for a few seconds, slowing down to reveal a picture of Heliotrope making a piece sign. Just than, a bunch of letters and a number one flew in front of Heliotrope, assembling the words: " **Heliotrope got through act 1** ". "What the heck does that mean!?" Heliotrope commented.

"How did you get here?" Smokey Quartz asked. "I-a used a warp-a whistle" Neo Sunstone explained in an Italian accent "I-a had to skip a lot of-a fun levels but I'm here-a now!" "I have no idea what you said, but I'm glad your here!" Smokey responded. Heliotrope roared "Don't ignore me!" "Neo Sunstone, save that girl!" Smokey Quartz commanded. Heliotrope rushed towards Neo Sunstone but Neo Sunstone jumped up on and on top of It, as she did, a sound effect played as a "1up" appeared above her head. "Hey hey! Extra life!" Neo Sunstone said as she kept going towards Alice. "Look's like this princess wasn't in another castle!" Neo Sunstone as she hoisted Alice over shoulders. She leaped over towards Smokey Quartz. "I've had enough of you!" Heliotrope shouted. Heliotrope tried to attack them but some unknown force was stopping it. "What!? What is this!" Heliotrope shouted. "Hey, Heliotrope, ever play RPG's? It's not your turn yet!" Neo Sunstone shouted. That's when everyone noticed that Neo Sunstone was suddenly dressed like a knight. "Why are you dressed in fantasy gear!?" Alice questioned before looking down and noticing that she herself was suddenly wearing white robes "Why am I wearing fantasy gear!?" "Don't question it, It's your turn, make your move!" Neo Sunstone commanded. Alice suddenly noticed she was carrying a staff, and since it was her turn and that thing that was engulfing her boyfriend can't move, now was the time to strike. She hit Heliotrope with her staff, and a number one floated from where her staff had hit Heliotrope. "Alice, you're a white mage, white mage's heal or use white magic to buff the party or debuff the foes and they can only do decent damage if they use offensive white magic" Neo Sunstone explained. "Why didn't you tell me any of that before!?" Alice exclaimed. "Quick, Smokey Quartz, it's your turn, your a thief, use your steal ability! Let's hope the random number generator is on your side, if not, It'll be ugly's turn next!" Neo Sunstone commanded. "How do I do that!?" Smokey Quartz said. "You're a thief, this is an instinct to your class!" Neo Sunstone assured them. "Okay..." Smokey Quartz said as she pointed to Heliotrope "Uh...steal...?" 

Just than Heliotrope began to look like it was destabilizing, and all of the sudden there was a big flash of light and an unconscious Piers came flying into Smokey Quartz's arms. Heliotrope was no more, all that was left, was Jasper. Jasper moved towards Neo Sunstone who used her shield to block the attack. "You wasted your turn, now it's mine! Omnislash!" Neo Sunstone said as her sword became bigger and struck down Jasper, poofing her in the process. Neo Sunstone picked up the gemstone and went outside the barn. "Back to where you came from" Neo Sunstone said as she threw Jasper's gemstone in the direction of her forest home. 

Neo Sunstone and Smokey Quartz unfused. Piers had regained consciousness. "Thank goodness you're alright" Garnet said as she offered her hand to Piers. "AAAAH! NO! Get away from me! I don't want to be part of you!" Piers said, recoiling in fear. Garnet was shocked by what Piers had said. "Uh oh, this might be a problem" Amethyst commented.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Aftermath of Heliotrope

Being caught in a forced fusion with Jasper, really had an effect on Piers, not only was he afraid of Garnet but he refused to be touched by anyone, afraid that they might fuse with him. His mental state had not improved overnight. He could be heard whimpering from inside his room, and when someone opened the door, he'd pretend to be asleep but would go right back to whimpering as soon as the door closed.

Later that morning Steven got a call from Connie. "Hey Steven, how's he holding up?" Connie asked. "He's hiding in the closet now, and well, he only leaves to use the bathroom and goes back into hiding" Steven said. "Oh god, Steven do you want me to come home?" Connie asked. "No, it's alright, I just wish I knew what to do" Steven admitted. "Just remember, he's my son too, if there's a solution to this, we'll figure it out together, as a team" Connie assured him. 

Garnet looked very unhappy, muttering to herself before falling apart. "How, how can he be afraid of us!?" Ruby said, sounding both angry and sad "this was the same cute baby who smiled at us when we held him!" "Jasper forced him into a fusion with her" Sapphire said trying to comfort her. "But why would that make him afraid of us? he's fused before." Ruby argued. "Ruby, he's still young" Sapphire tried explaining. "But Steven was tougher than that when he was his age" Ruby insisted. "No I wasn't, I subconsciously bottled up every horrible experience until they all overwhelmed me in my late teens" Steven pointed out. "B-but...Arrgh! I hate Jasper!" Ruby said finally giving in. 

Later at "Grind Me!" Steven was talking to Piers's boss about the current situation. "So It's like that, eh?" Piers's boss said "That's darn shame, this Jasper sounds like a real hoser, eh? and don't worry, Piers has one more week of vacation days and two weeks of mental health days, he can take as long as he needs." "Thanks for being understanding" Steven said. "Oh, wait before you go" Piers's boss said filling a box with tiny pastries "A little "Get well soon" present, on the house, eh?" The box said Jimbits. Jimbits were a popular signature item in the Grind Me! chain, and although they were essentially just donut holes, there was a certain something to them. Steven left the coffee shop and thought to himself "Wow, Peridot was right, people from The Great North really are friendly

"I should go check up on Piers" Greg said. Greg had heard what happened last night and naturally as his grandfather Greg worried about his grandson. Greg knocked on the door to Piers's closet. "Hey bud, my I come in?" Greg asked. "No, I don't want to fuse!" Piers said. "Hey now, I'm your grandpa, would your old granddad ever do things that would make you feel uncomfortable?" Greg responded. "I-I guess not..." Piers said. "So, may I come in please?" Greg asked again. Piers slowly opened the door. He looked like he barely got any sleep at all last night, he also seemed very terrified, like the littlest thing could scare him. It appeared as though he had built himself a little nest of his favorite books and his laptop. Greg let himself in and sat down next to his grandson. "Close the door!" Piers said, afraid Jasper could be out there somewhere. Greg closed the door, the only source of light was Piers's laptop. Greg noticed that Piers had Webpix on. "So, what're you watching?" Greg asked, attempting to break the ice. "Professor What" Piers said. "Professor What? Wow, that takes me back, I used to watch that in high school" Greg commented "Wow, the special effects have gotten better over the years haven't they? I remember when they used dorky costumes for the monsters." "Yeah, I saw those, they were pretty bad, but the storytelling was much better though" Piers said. "Oh, I agree, the reliance on technology these days has gotten in the way of good storytelling if you ask me" Greg said.

Steven got home and saw that Piers was out of his room, but covered in blankets. He was still trembling though. "Hey son, I got you a gift from your boss, he says it's okay if you need some time off for the next few days" Steven said handing him the box of Jimbits. Piers suddenly froze and began screaming in terror. Steven looked behind him and saw Jasper. Steven just had it at that point. Steven furiously opened the door. "Stand aside, Steven!" Jasper said "I got business with your son" "Oh no you don't!" Steven said "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, get out of here!" "I won't, not until I see him" Jasper said. "NO!" Steven shouted as a pink aura enveloped him "You've done enough already, leave! Or else I'll have to do something I really don't want to do!" Jasper simply left. Steven went back in the house and noticed Piers was not in the room. "He went back into his closet" Garnet said. Steven went upstairs and heard Piers sobbing. Steven went in and knocked on Piers's closet door. "NO! Nobody's coming in, never!" Piers asserted from inside the closet. "Darn it, Jasper!" Steven grumbled. 

Late in the afternoon, Lapis and Peridot let themselves in. "Hi Steven, we heard about what happened last night from Amethyst" Lapis said "we wanted to check up on our little friend." "Thanks, In fact, I'm glad you are here in particular Lapis because-" "Jasper. Yeah, that's sort of why I came." said Lapis interrupting Steven "I thought Piers might be able to accept help from someone who's been fused with Jasper before." "Oh thank goodness, Jasper was here earlier...just when Piers had finally gotten the courage to come out of the closet" Steven said. "Oh, do you mean to say that he's-" Peridot began before pausing to see everyone giving her awkward looks "too soon?" "Yeah, too soon" Amethyst confirmed. "Oh yeah, Jasper was over at our place, uninvited I might add" Lapis said

* * *

*Several Hours Earlier*

Jasper was pacing back and fourth telling a very uninterested Lapis about last night. "I mean, yeah I can come on a bit too strong, but I'm a quartz, I'm made to be strong" Jasper said. "Indeed you are. Go away" Lapis apathetically said. "It's like, yeah, I may have misinterpreted his kind words as romantic advances, but it's just that nobody's ever been this genuinely nice to me before" Jasper said "All I got back on Homeworld was just praise and idolization, I mean, can you blame me?" Jasper continued. "Oh no, I definitely can't. Go away" Lapis responded. 

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me here" Jasper said. "Oh, really? What gave it away, the fact that I've been saying "Go away" after every sentence?" Lapis responded sarcastically. "Alright fine, I'll go! Some help you are" Jasper said leaving Lapis and Peridot's studio. "I wasn't trying to help, you just barged in and started talking!" Lapis shouted in Jasper's direction

* * *

"Hey, Piers, It's me Lapis, I just wanted to talk" Lapis said. "L-lapis?" Piers asked. "Yeah, look, I've heard about what happened. I know what it's like being fused with Jasper, you don't have to let me in, but at least listen to me" Lapis said. "How did you do it?" Piers asked. "Do what?" Lapis asked back. "How did you get over it?" Piers asked. "Well, the truth is, I didn't" Lapis began "the pain I felt never simply went away, It just slowly began hurting less the more I made connections with the people around me, but it didn't get rid of the pain I felt completely, but it made it hurt less, there are still things that I don't feel comfortable doing because of that experience." "I...I think I understand" Piers said "Is that experience why you don't do fusion?" "Yeah, it is, but you've fused before...uh what was that Fusion?" Lapis asked. "Heliotrope" Piers answered. "Yeah, you've fused before Heliotrope, and that time it was because you wanted to, right?" Lapis continued. "Yeah, Yeah it was" Piers said. "And what was that fusion like, how did that fusion make you feel?" Lapis asked. "It felt, like I had someone strong watching my back, I had this sort of confidence flowing through me, although Rainbow Quartz Jr. was a bit too overconfident" Piers said. "Wow, I wish my first experience with fusion was like that" Lapis said "you make it sound nice."

A few minutes later, Steven saw Lapis come down the stairs. "So, how did it go?" Steven asked. "It'll be a while before he's ready to leave the closet but I can assure you he's going to be just fine" Lapis said. "Thank goodness, Lapis thank you so much" Steven said. 

Back in Piers's closet, he heard the familiar sound of his window opening and closing. He froze. "Just be quiet" He thought to himself "She doesn't know your in here, she doesn't know your in here" Just than the door opened, Jasper was standing there. Piers prepared for the worst, frozen in fear. Instead however, Jasper had a remorseful look on her face "Sorry" was all she said before leaving the way she came in. Piers was stunned by that, did she really mean it? or is there an ulterior motive? whatever the reason, Piers was feeling less afraid, he still hasn't forgiven Jasper and he doesn't accept the apology but he felt less afraid, and for him, that was good enough.

End of Episode 7


	5. New character bios and authors notes.

Heliotrope: The first major antagonist of the series. It is the fusion of Jasper and Piers Universe. This fusion was the result of Jasper's attraction to Piers, like with all of Jasper's fusions, this one was unwanted and was forced upon Jasper's partner. It has a somewhat vague humanoid appearance but with more beast like features. It has red and black patterns all over it, it's face resembles Gene Simmon's makeup pattern but with blood red replacing the white. It's weapon is similiar to Jasper's crash helmet but with a drill at the end of the helmet.

Alice Fryman: Daughter of Ronaldo Fryman. Alice is Piers's girlfriend and they are both the polar opposites of their respective fathers. She prefers mainstream media, which her father hates. Her father only approves of her relationship to Piers as a means of getting secret gem information. Her relationship with her father is...complicated to say the least.

And there we have it, our first mini-arc concluded. Some parts of the story would have been easier to convey with accompanying illustrations but my art style is bad, like close to Sonichu levels of bad, no matter how hard I try I can't improve on it...which is sad because some of the things I want to do in life require good drawing skills, I mean sure I could commission an artist but I don't really have the resources for that, so unless someone were to volunteer (which I doubt will happen) I'm just going to have to improve my descriptive writing skills.

The next episode is going to be a prequel episode of sorts, so stay tuned for:

Steven Universe Farther into the Future: Prequel episode 1: Planet of the Ambers.

Yellow Diamond sends her best Emerald to investigate some strange happenings on one of her colonies.


End file.
